A Date With Destiny
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Miley goes on a blind date, but what will she do when she figures out that it's Oliver? Is it happily ever after for them? Moliver Oneshot. Please read and review!


**HANNAH MONTANA: A Date With Destiny**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana _and its characters and places. It is owned exclusively by the Disney Channel.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Okay, _I think to myself. _Miley Stewart, you will come as Hannah Montana on a date with a complete stranger who won that contest about having a chance to get a date with you. Are you ready? _I roll my eyes and smile at my own stupidity. Still, I answer. _Yes. No. Whatever. Uh, I'm ready...I think. Am I? _

"Miley!" my dad calls from downstairs. "The limo's here!"

_Well, if I'm not, _I think miserably, _then I'd better be. It's too late to turn back now. I just hope that when I get home and dad asks me about the date, I can answer, "Magical. I had a magical evening." _

"Coming!" I say, shaking away my thoughts, applying one last bit of eyeliner and adjusting the blond wig I wear as my pop star alter-ego.

I race downstairs to find my dad and Jackson looking at me in a way that makes me think that they're about to warn me. "Miley," Dad says. "Be careful. And come home at exactly ten o'clock. Are we clear, young lady?"

"Yeah, Miley. Are we clear?" Jackson, ever the suck-up, repeats.

"Of course, Dad. Bye," I reply. "Bye, Jackson," I tell Jackson and shoot him a smirk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I arrive at the restaurant ten minutes later. I'm supposed to have a date with this guy named Ollie Aiken. And I'm as nervous as hell. A million questions race through my mind. _Is he cute? Is he smart or stupid? Is he witty and sarcastic? Will he be polite and a gentleman? Is he from my school?_

I stopped thinking when I suddenly glance at the table where I'm supposed to sit. "Oh my gosh," I whispered to myself as I saw my date. "Ollie Aiken looks like Oliver!" When I get nearer, I noticed that, yes. "He _is _Oliver!" I storm up to the corner. "Oliver? Is this some kind of joke?" Okay, so I have to admit that I've been in, well, in "like" with Oliver ever since I met him.

He turns around. "H-hi, Miley. Let me explain, please." _God_, I think. _He looks so cute in his polo shirt. _

"What?" I said, calming down and sitting beside him. "Were you really the one who entered the contest?"

"Yeah," he admits sheepishly. "I entered the contest, hoping to win, so that I get to go out with you on a date."

"And why would you want to go out with me?" I ask, getting nervous again.

"Because, Miley," he tells me, lacing my fingers through his, which makes my heart skip a beat. "I...I...I love you. I want to go out with you because I love you. Ever since I saw you. It was, as cheesy as it sounds, love at first sight."

The next thing I know, we're smiling like fools. I want to kiss him like crazy, but it just seems awkward. There's nothing but awkward silence, but I break it. "Oliver..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too..." He grins at me before looking away.

"So," he says, turning back into the best friend that I loved equally. "Want to go see a movie?"

"Yeah, sure," I reply, and get up. We run outside. It was raining. "Come on," I tell him. "I'll race you!"

He nods, and soon, we were in the middle of the road, out of breath and soaking wet. Suddenly, a car passes by, and Oliver pushes me to the sidewalk to save me.

"Thanks," I say before noticing that his lips are inches from mine and that he's on top of me. I don't know how it happens or who makes the first move, but we're kissing. My first kiss, and probably his, too. It's still raining, which makes it more romantic. I wrap my arms around his neck.

He pulled away, and he smiles at me. "Kiss me again?"

"It'd be my honor." Now I'm sure that I'm the one who initiated our kiss. This time, it's deep, long and passionate. _I could stay here all night..._, I think to myself,_ is all I could think of. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Thanks," I tell Oliver later after he walks me to my house. "I had a really great night."

"Yeah, me too." He leans over and kisses me. "See you around."

"Yeah, bye." I wave and enter my house.

"So," my dad stands up from the couch and walks over to me. "How was your night?"

I smile up at him as he reaches to kiss my cheek. "Magical. I had a magical evening."

(**A/N: **So how was my first Oneshot? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me with your reviews! Currently _trying _to finish the unfinished chapters of my fanfics. Toodles!)


End file.
